I'm Innocent
by AmyBot3000
Summary: Holly visits Gail at work... Sort of.


**A/N**: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm still around, slowly writing, this is just a short, fluffy, rambly, sort of Christmas themed fic. I'm not sure where it would slot in the Rookie Blue-verse, probably in the late stages of season four?

* * *

It was the last Friday before Christmas, and at the beginning of the shift Gail had cursed being given desk duty in the check in area, but apart from two assaults and one drugs possession, no one else had been brought in. Throughout the whole night Holly had been texting her updates from the forensic departments Christmas drinks, apparently the brunette worked with a bunch of horny lab rats based on the number of hook ups there had already been.

She was in the middle of writing a reply to Holly when the sound of the door into the garage unlocking interrupts her, and she quickly stashes the phone in her pocket as the handle turns. When the door swings open she can't help her mouth dropping open in surprise at the sight of Holly standing there.

"Hey", the brunette gives her a small wave and starts making her way towards the desk. She's confused, because just twenty minutes ago she got a text saying the brunette was leaving for the next bar.

"Holly what are you doing-", Oliver interrupts her as he walks from behind the brunette carrying an evidence bag.

"Miss Holly Stewart, assault and drugs"

"It's Doctor"

"What?", Gail feels utterly bewildered and both Oliver and Holly turn to look at her.

"I'm Doctor Holly Stewart, it's on the sign into my office!"

"No, not that, you've been arrested?"

"Yes she has, assault and drugs, you'll need to do a strip search on her, apparently she's stashed the rest of the drugs on her"

"Me? No, I can't, that's", she swallows the lump in her suddenly dry throat. "Isn't McNally about for this?"

"Nope, she's at the scene with Swarek, you my dear, are the only female officer currently in the station", he hands her the clipboard and walks towards the office, leaving her open mouthed. "All the cavities Peck", she can hear the barely suppressed laugh in his voice.

"Ooo, which one are going to start with?" She turns towards the smiling brunette and feels her throat dry up again.

* * *

Gail takes another gulp of water from the bottle in her hand, her back against the door to the room Holly is waiting in. She'd searched the whole station looking for another female to do the search, but Oliver had been right, all the other female officers on shift were out on patrol. She takes one more deep breath and puts the bottle of water on the floor before entering the room.

"Hey, I was starting to think you weren't coming back"

"Yeah, I couldn't find the evidence papers", she gesture towards the clipboard in her hand even though it's a lie, she'd found the evidence papers where they were always kept. "I have to go through this with you, then, then we can start the search"

She takes Holly through her rights, and what's about to happen in the search, throughout the brunette just smiles from the other side of the room. It starts to get to her a little then that it really should be her that's in control of this situation, but she feels utterly helpless in Holly's presence.

"I only assaulted him a little bit", she watches Holly undoing the buttons on her long coat.

"You know anything you say to me can be held against you right?"

"Like every time I talk to you then", Gail just scowls in her direction and holds her hand out for her coat.

"And you know the drugs are his right?"

"Holly-"

"I know, I know, you're an officer of the law and you can't let our personal friendship corrupt your search", she ignores the brunettes comment and looks down at the clipboard in front of her, filling in the details of Holly's possessions. When she looks up again she almost has to grab the wall for support, because she's fairly sure her knees just buckled. Holly is stood in her underwear, holding her shirt and trousers out to the blonde.

"I- erm- Holly- Do you always wear- That looks really expensive", she can feel her throat drying out again, wishes she'd brought the bottle of water in with her.

"I got them when I was travelling in Europe last year", she desperately tries to hold eye contact with the brunette to stop her eyes from wandering down her body to the lacy black underwear again.

"Europe? I didn't-", she coughs to try and clear her throat, "I didn't know you'd been"

"Mmmm, it's a lovely place, do you want me to take these off as well?" she points between her bra and briefs causing Gail's eyes to flick over her body again.

"What? No!"

"Isn't that what happens in a strip search?"

"I- Yes- You-", she can just feel the heat rushing to her face, but it isn't just her face that's had a sudden rush of heat and she shifts her legs uncomfortably. "Yes, I just, I just need to fill in the paper work first"

She has no idea how she's going to stop herself from launching herself across the room at Holly when she takes off the final layer of clothing, and she just _knows_ that Holly knows the effect this is having on her. She tries to take as long as possible filling in the details of Holly's shirt and trousers, but she's running out of ways to describe them, gives up when she writes that they looks well stitched.

Gail looks up again, and lets out a shaky breath, because Holly has crossed her arms, and it is not helping her keep her eyes away from certain parts of the brunettes body at _all_.

"Right, ok, you can take off, the", she ends up pointing between Holly's bra and briefs, "the things"

She watches Holly as her mouth pulls up into a half smile and her arms slip behind her back, ignores the husky 'yes officer' that Holly mutters. It becomes intense then as their eyes lock, she can feel her breath coming in shallow pants and her throat drying out _again_. She watches the straps of Holly's bra coming down her arms, the cups slowly falling-

"Peck", Swarek's voice from the other side of the door startles her and she whirls around to face it, "You can stop the search of Miss Stew- "

"It's Doctor", she hears Holly shout from behind her, but she doesn't dare look back.

"Right, Doctor Stewart, she's free to go"

"Oh thank God", Gail doesn't look back at the brunette, she's pretty sure she just heard the material of her bra hitting the floor, instead she bolts for the door.

* * *

"CCTV footage", he points towards the screen where she can see the blurry outline of Holly with a group of girls, a man in a white shirt is behind her with his hand moving towards her coat pocket. "See here, he puts the drugs in her coat, then he pushes her, we can't make out what he's saying, but I'm more inclined to believe what was on Miss-"

"Doctor", Gail doesn't look at Sam, but she can sense his eyes on her.

"Right, Doctor Stewart's statement, here we go, he sees the bouncer coming, pushes her again, and BAM", Gail watches the screen in amazement as the blurry image of Holly punches the man in the face knocking him out cold. "Apparently Mr Matthews was a little upset that she'd turned him down"

"Hey", she looks up from the screen to see Holly standing above the desk, "you finished your shift?"

Gail swallows again as she feels the heat rising to her face again, she can feel Sam's eyes studying her, "Yeah, I just need to changed"

"Cool, I'll wait for you, then you can escort me back to the bar", she just nods mutely and starts making her way towards the locker room, ignores Sam's comment that she's meant to buy a girl a drink before strip searching her.

She's almost in the locker room when she spots Smith and Goddard, two female officers that were meant to be on patrol walking towards her with flat white boxes in their arms.

"Hey, I thought you two were all out on patrol?", both of them shake their heads and Smith starts opening one of the boxes.

"Us? No, Shaw called in earlier and said as it was so quiet we should go out and buy everyone cookies, want one?"

* * *

By the time they make it outside it's snowing again and Gail opens the car door for Holly to get in. Both of them are shivering when she shuts the car door and starts the engine.

"Never wear white when it snows, we'll never be able to find you", she looks up from the center console where she'd been adjusting the heating, confused by Holly's sudden statement.

"What?"

"Nothing, Merry Christmas Gail", Holly's looking at her wearing her half smile again and she can't help smiling back.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas Nerdy"

* * *

**A/N**: Was the ending abrupt? It felt abrupt... Anyway pretty sure IRL Gail wouldn't have been allowed to do the search. Also, I've never been stripped searched, so I have _no_ idea how naked you have to get for it...

Other fic news: I've got an alternate S04E12 in the works, should be up in a few weeks, also I've got a really old mutil chapter Skins fic that I wrote, proper angsty, I'm re-editting it but that should be up soon if you're into the Naomily wallowing.

Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
